Raining Hard On Me
Raining Hard On Me-Dedicated to a special Firey. The story of one love, one life, and one star in Silverpelt. She never slows...down. Rain stormed as thunder crackled. Fuzzypaw, a senior apprentice, streaked across SandyClan's territory as she followed her leader. Fuzzypaw felt like a warrior as her fuzzy pelt was slicked down by the rain, but she didn't care. Keeping up by her mentor, Dustyfeather, Fuzzypaw slowed to a stop. Flamestar raised his head, giving the SootClan leader, Smokestar, a glare. "This is SandyClan's territory and we will fight for it! SandyClan, attack!" Flamestar yowled, as chaos erupted. Ginger and sooty black fur mixed as cats fought and scratched. Flamestar immediately went for Smokestar, and knocked him aside with a blow. Fuzzypaw hung back-looking for a start. Fuzzypaw's heart flared with pride as she watched Dustyfeather floor a black tabby she-cat, but saw no more. Fuzzypaw fell onto the ground and stared up into the eyes of a aggressive sooty black tom. "Give it up!" He snarled. Fuzzypaw unsheathed her claws, but pinned to the ground, she had no hope. He lurged forward and she tried to read the emotion in her eyes, but a strong pain gripped her neck as blood poured out of the wound. Fuzzypaw heard Dustyfeather's furious mew as everything...went....black. She doesnt know why but she knows that when she's...all alone. Opening her eyes, Fuzzypaw blinked. Instead of the sandy moor SandyClan and SootCkan were fighting over, she saw a dark, shadowy forest to her left and a bright, luminous forest by her right. Fuzzypaw rosed from her lying position, shaking her tail. She looked over to the bright forest, and again to the dark one. "Where am I?" She meowed to herself. "You're on the border of StarClan and the Dark Forest." A cat meowed. She turned to see a calico tabby, and blinked with confusion. "What? Who are you? Am I dreaming?" Fuzzypaw meowed with indigance. The tabby sighed. "I'm Splashpelt, a former deputy of SandyClan. You're not dreaming, Fuzzypaw." Splashpelt took a huge breath. "You're dead." Feels like its all.... Fuzzypaw blinked. Once. Twice. Before she reacted as the cruel words sunk in. "I can't be dead! I was fighting! I was with Dustyfeather! And Flamestar! No! SandyClan needs me! Splashpelt-let me go back!" Fuzzypaw yowled, tears running down her furious face. The StarClan cat placed her tail around Fuzzypaw's shoulder, but she shrugged it off fiercely. "I dont want to be dead!" Coming down... She won't turn around. Splashpelt's eyes sparked with understanding. She'd obviously had this before. "You have to accept it, Fuzzypaw. Come with me, we will watch the end of the battle-or whats left of it." Splashpelt meowed, and Fuzzypaw closed her eyes, and soundlessly followed Splashpelt. She crossed the border of the stars and the earth. It was a weird feeling as she left the stars and back into the earth. Dustyfeather was crouched over her body. In his anger he rose, ignoring the other cats in the battle. He turned to the sooty black tom-her murderer. "I will murder you!" He shrieked in grief and fury. Hurling himself towards the apprentice, who was struck down in fear, Smokestar bounded over and stepped in his way. "Thats my son!" The shadows are long and she fears if she cries... Fuzzypaw could only watch in dismay as Dustyfeather hurled to a stop. "He killed Fuzzypaw!" Dustyfeather screeched. Hearing this, SandyClan stopped fighting. All attention was on Dustyfeather, Smokestar and the apprentice. Smokestar's mouth shivered-he shivered. "No.....Nightpaw wouldn't do such a thing...Nightpaw?" Smokestar whispered. The tom nodded, tears streaming down his face. Fuzzypaw could feel the regret in his heart. Dustyfeather crouched over Fuzzypaw's body again, and Flamestar streaked toward her body. Smokestar walked carefully over, Nightpaw slowly backing away. Tears streamed down Fuzzypaw's face-she would never see Dustyfeather again until he died. She was barely aware as Splashpelt pointed down to Flamestar. That first tear. '' "From this day forwards, Fuzzypaw will be known as Fuzzy..." He hesitated as Dustyfeather opened his mouth. "To Fuzzypaw, up in StarClan, I wish for her to be called Fuzzyfeather, and please, send a sign." Nightpaw closed his eyes, and looked up. Splashpelt looked to her. "Well?" Fuzzypaw nodded, tears streaming down her face. Splashpelt closed her eyes, and the dark setting changed. The cats watched the clouds as they cleared away, leaving the stars shining brightly down on Dustyfeather's tearful face. Smokestar closed his eyes. "StarClan approves. Fuzzyfeather will be honoured in SootClan-not because her...murderer lives there, but for the regret we all feel." Smokestar meowed, as the other SootClan cats nodded. ''The tears will not stop... Raining down. "''Thats all we need to see." Splashpelt meowed. Suddenly frantic to see her mentor, Fuzzyfeather scrabbled down towards her mentor. He looked up-and Fuzzyfeather saw recognition. She mouthed "I'm okay! Splashpelt will help me..." The calico tabby was by her side. "Do we have to go?" The new warrior of StarClan mewed, as her elder nodded. Fuzzyfeather turned, trying not to look back at her beloved mentor and Clan, and crossed the border back to the stars. Tears streamed down the fuzzy warriors face and would not stop. She looked at the Dark Forest once again. "Splashpelt....whats that?" ''So stand in the rain. '' ''Stand your ground. Splashpelt looked darkly at the trees. "The Dark Forest, is lower then the Middle (idea from Stargaze<3), or StarClan territory. The Dark Forest holds souls so dark they cannot be accepted into StarClan. The Middle is stuck between StarClan and the Dark Forest-cats who have been bad and good in their lives, but cannot be evil enough for the Dark Forest, or good enough for StarClan. It is complicated, Fuzzyfeather-" Fuzzyfeather felt a jolt of recognition as a warrior. "-but it is the way it is." Stand up when its all crashing down. '' ''Stand through the pain. You won't drown. And one day whats lost can be found. "My my, who's this, Splashpelt, its great to see you again, isn't it?" A teasing voice scorned the name of Splashpelt, and Fuzzyfeather growled instivictly to protect her friend. A fading dark figure stepped out of the trees, and Splashpelt frowned. Her gentle face suddenly was fierce and protective. The deputy snarled. "It surely is good to see you, Hissclaw." Hissclaw let out a ferocious hiss, which Fuzzyfeather guessed what he was named for. So stand in the rain.... She won't make a sound... "So, who are you, chickie? Come on, its lovely in here." The scarred cat stroked her face, and licked her cheek. Fuzzyfeather was suddenly drawn toward the proud grey tom with those copper eyes....She looked desperately at Splashpelt. But the calico's glare fixed on Hissclaw. "You had to use that trick? You know that the ladies fall for you, if they don't know your past. Its your outrageous power. Fuzzyfeather, snap out of your head!" Fuzzyfeather shook her head. She really did fall for the tom. Still in a slight trance, she forced herself to snarl. "Get....away from me!" The she-cat hesitated. Hissclaw raised his head. "Till we meet again?" If she stands, she'll fall down. She wants to be found. The only way out is through everything she's, running from... Wants to give up, and lie down... Fuzzyfeather opened her mouth, but Splashpelt swept away into the StarClan trees. Fuzzyfeather followed her, still drawn to Hissclaw. Looking over her shoulder, he sat with a cruel smile that awoke Fuzzyfeather. She stood, right on the start of StarClan territory, Splashpelt on ahead. But as Hissclaw smiled this time, a interested look came across his face. Fuzzyfeather this time was drawn towards him, not by his power, but by interest. He sprang foward, bounding towards the fuzzy she-cat, and, headstrong, pushed towards the border of StarClan. A invisble force held him back, and Fuzzyfeather turned his back on him. He was a Dark Forest cat. So stand in the rain Stand your ground. '' ''Stand up when its all crashing down. '' "Welcome to StarClan, Fuzzyfeather." She heard a soft voice mew. She turned, and a fuzzy white cat just like her, stood before her. He had light blue eyes, like Fuzzyfeathers, and stood calmly. "I am Whitetail, your great, great grandfather. This is my mate, Splashpelt." Whitetail purred. Fuzzyfeather blinked. "Splashpelt! You never told me!" Splashpelt blushed scarlet. "Well...thats me. Come meet the rest of your ancestors..." ''And one day whats lost can be found. '' ''So stand in the rain.... Fuzzyfeather purred. She was in a clearing in the Middle. Grey trees surronded her, wind whistling silently. Also what was grey in the clearing was scarred with copper eyes. Hissclaw gently washed her, as Fuzzyfeather told him about StarClan and SandyClan. The fading cat listened intensively about StarClan, his eyes full of longing. Hissclaw had told Fuzzyfeather his past-she was shocked, but part of her had sympathy, a lot of her screamed to go. They met often in the Middle, Hissclaw unable to cross into the border to StarClan. "I used to live in SootClan, and I used to be called Greyclaw. Soon, though, after many battles and after one extremely regretfull, and, if I can say, best battle I've had. It was intense fighting, and I got this, this and this." He had said, pointing to various scars. "When it was a flurry of claws, teeth and whiskers, I raked claws against something-and they fell dead. I looked with horror at him. To scar me even further, I was named Hissclaw, after the ferocious hiss I gave at the SandyClan warrior's death..." He sighed. "I went mad, more tense, more fierce in battle. I died in blood, killing a warrior who killed me. I journeyed to StarClan, but at the news that my dead mother had faded in StarClan, I killed the warrior who told me a second time. Shocked at this, I was banished to the Dark Forest." Hissclaw finished, as Fuzzyfeather pressed her muzzle to his cheek. So stand in the rain....stand your ground. '' ''Stand up when its all crashing down. '' Fuzzyfeather closed her eyes, as Hissclaw supported her weight. She was tired, and reluctant to leave his touch. Hissclaw purred, and whispered in her ear. "I love you." Fuzzyfeather opened her eyes, tense, before relaxing. "I love you too.." She mewed. Pawsteps echoed around the grey clearing as Fuzzyfeather and Hissclaw quickly broke apart. Whitetail, Hazelshade, and Thunderfall thudded into the clearing. Hissclaw shot a I'm sorry! look at Fuzzyfeather before letting out a angry hiss at Fuzzyfeather. "I hate you StarClan cats!" He snarled. But turning to his side, he looked truly startled as Fuzzyfeather's friends Cloudyrain and Thunderfall padded in. He hissed again, louder. Dark shadows streamed into the clearing, facing Whitetail, Hazelshade, Thunderfall, Cloudyrain and Fuzzyfeather. Their leader walked towards Whitetail. The fuzzy white tom frowned. "Eaglewind." The dark tabby smirked. "We heard trouble, Hissclaw, and me, Nightstrike, Hawkeyes, Shadowfall and Dawnbreak decided to do some training." He emphasied training, as the warriors unsheathed their claws. Hissclaw looked horrificly cruel. Fuzzyfeather gaped her mouth, but he gave her a quick wink. She nodded slightly and snarled. But instead of jumping into battle, Eaglewind raised his head importantly, as Hawkeyes, Nightstrike, Shadowfall and Dawnbreak melted into the shadows. "But I want to see Hissclaw first...''alone." Stand through the pain. You won't drown. And one day what's lost can be found. Fuzzyfeather lay dumbly in the Middle, eyes closed. She'd lay particularly close towards the Dark Forest border, hoping to see Hissclaw. The grey cat hadn't come out for days. Her clanmates noticed how much she spent in the Middle. Splashpelt talked to Fuzzyfeather. Fuzzyfeather said she just was anxious, and Splashpelt nodded. The reason she nodded is because Thunderfall spent alot of his time with her. The other cats thought she loved him, when he was no more then a friend. All of a sudden, claws scratched her back. Teeth sunk into the scruff of her neck, and the grey clearing was blurred with dark shadows. Fuzzyfeather scrambled, but each move earned her a scratch. Teeth in tail, teeth in neck, Fuzzyfeather was hauled, head towards the ground, away from the luminous trees. "Where am I?" She hissed, but just got scratched. As she looked towards the ground, Fuzzyfeather gasped. The grey long grass of the middle turned darker, and thorns scratched her back as well as the constant hate. The shadowy place had a scent of shadow, death and bloodlust. A cruel voice erupted through the sky. "Your in the Dark Forest, StarClan cat." She was roughly dumped down on the ground, but before you could say 'StarClan', Fuzzyfeather was pinned down on the marsh. She looked upwards, and a dark tabby face smirked at her. "Thank you, all of you." Eaglewind growled, and Hissclaw was thrust into the clearing. "It seems something...impossible ''is happening between you two." He laughed, and lunged towards Fuzzyfeather. Stopping his face just near Fuzzyfeather's nose, she could smell his horrible breath. "And do you know what we do to people who do these ''impossible ''things? We ''kill them." With a flick of his tail, the clearing burst into action. Hissclaw was pinned by Fuzzyfeather, as glowing cats erupted into the clearing. Splashpelt, Whitetail, Thunderfall, Cloudyrain, Heronfur, Hazelshade and the newest StarClan warrior, Fierypaw, rained down on the Dark Forest cats, and the battle began. Fuzzyfeather turned to Hissclaw-their pinners being attacked. Her heart softened when she realized how much her clanmates would do for her. She ran out of the clearing, but Eaglewind landed on her. "Your not going anywhere!" He screeched, and Fuzzyfeather knew what to do. Lunging for the throat, she was blown aside. Towering over her, Eaglewind had the advantange, but he yowled in agony. Falling back, Fuzzyfeather looked up to see Hissclaw pinning him down. "Do it now!" He shrieked, and Fuzzyfeather, for the first time in her life, thrust her head forward and bit down on Eaglewind's throat. He thrashed, he screamed, he screeched, but Eaglewind's resistance grew slower and slower. Fuzzyfeather breathed, and let go. One of the Dark Forest warriors streaked towards them-but he saw Eaglewind. "Eaglewind is dead!" Stand in the rain...Stand your ground. '' ''Stand up when its all crashing down. "Dustyfeather." Fuzzyfeather said with emotion. She never forgot her old mentor. He had progressed to deputy, and since Flamestar died, Dustyfeather's leader ceremony was now.."Fuzzyfeather! Fuzzy...Fuzzyfeather...." He said, his eyes full of love for his old apprentice. Tears pricked Fuzzyfeather's eyes, but she stood tall. "With this life I give you love, a mother's love, and a apprentice's need for it's mentor. Use it well for the younger cats of SandyClan." Touching Dustyfeather's nose, he closed his eyes. Pain trembled him, but he drank the life up hungrily. When Dustyfeather opened his eyes, Fuzzyfeather raised her head. "I heed you by your new name, Dustystar. Lead SandyClan well." She mewed, as Dustystar rose, and awoke. Hissclaw, who gave Dustystar his second life, walked over to Fuzzyfeather. He was a true warrior of StarClan now, and Fuzzyfeather's mate. Fuzzyfeather breathed in, and renembered what she wanted to say. "Hissclaw...I'm expecting kits..." Hissclaw opened his mouth, and licked Fuzzyfeather until she'd thought she'd die. "Oh Fuzzyfeather!" He purred. "I love you..." Fuzzyfeather closed her eyes. "I love you too..." Stand through the pain...you won't drown. And one day whats lost can be found.... So stand in the rain....